Love Like Winter
by Slytherin's-Misstress
Summary: ummm.... two new members are on the team Kyo and Sam. what will they find in the quest of the fire stone?
1. Chapter 1

Love Like Winter

Info-A/N-More

I love Hiei he's like my all-time favorite, so I'm going to make an OC HAHAHAHA.

The main chick is you… yeah her name is going to be… hmmm how about Sam? Good? Why am I talking to my self? O-well she is as old as Hiei but like him looks younger. You already work for the baby AKA Koenma. You where caught by the sprit detective before Yuska's team. I cant remember his name… after his team was gone you became a Liberian-museum person. Yeah I know but Keonma doesn't trust you to do missions by your self much like Hiei. I know in like every yyh Hiei story you start off evil and emo and a loner, or you're an emo, a loner and you don't know you're a demon… see my problem… your very hyper and you LOVE pocky. You have Pink hair and green eyes. Your hair is really short and is spiky. You an inch shorter then Hiei, but your just as strong or maybe a little less. I hate it when you're stronger then everyone.

You're a mix of fire and ice demon, like Hiei you're a forbidden child, but as Hiei uses fire you uses ice. You mask it by pretending you're a cat demon. You have the claws, fangs, ears, tail, etc. your ears and tail is black yeah because little black ears are cute. Your powers are much like Hiei's and Kurama's. Your weapon of choice is your arrows or katana. Your partner in crime… I mean literally Kyo who is all cat looks like Watanuki kimihiro from XXX Holic but with cat ears and tail. He has similar moves of that of Kurama. You don't go to school and nether dose Kyo. The two of you practically live in the museum-library; there are living quarters up on the top floor… I think that's enough trust me its better then it sounds. Please read. The story will be in my POV… Sam's POV till said other wise…


	2. Chapter 2

Love Like Winter

Chapter 1

The stupid alarm went off; with that annoying BUZZZZZing sound… yeah I told you it's annoying. I moaned and put the pillow over my head. I was lying on my stomach with my butt in the air. I heard the door open, well knowing it was the evil cat lord from hell-that-loved-the-mornings. I then heard footsteps coming closer to the bed. "Wakey, wakey Sammy. Time to get up" said the evil cat in a singsong voice. I mumbled something bad like die you evil prick from hell. And he laughed at me. He grabbed the blankets and pulled reviling my butt in the air and I farted. I heard a thud and poked my head out from under my pillow to see the evil cat Kyo on the floor with anime swirls in his eyes and his leg twitching.

I crawled out of bed yawning as I made my way to the bathroom that was connected to my room. I looked at my self in the mirror before taking off my clothes, I walked to the shower, turning it on, I felt the water; making sure it was the right temperature before getting in. I let the hot water rain on me; I let a moan escape my lips. For the last four months I had been plagued with the same dream, a dream of a fire demon. I my heat must be soon. I thought as I reached for my rag that sat on the edge on the tub, grabbing it with my right hand and the soap with the left, I rubbed to two together till the rag had the enough soap. I ran the rag down my chest to my crotch moaning slightly at the feeling. A knock at the door brought me to my sense. "Sam hurry up, we need to get to work" yelled Kyo. "Ok" I shouted, I took the rag and finished washing myself. I stepped out of the shower and grabbed a huge black fluffy towel, draying my hair and then wrapping it around my self, I stepped to the vanity with my right hand I picked up, my brush and pulled it through my hair.

With a sigh I walked out of the bathroom, Kyo already left, making my bed before hand. I walked to my dresser, pulling out a pair on underwear along with a bra. Walking to the closet after putting on the bra and panties, I stopped off at the vanity that stood next to the closet; pick up perfume and deodorant. After putting it on I finished my journey to the closet. Opening the doors I pulled out a pair on tight fitting, low-ridding blue jeans, and white tank top. Taking a finial glance at in the mirror, I left the room grabbing my black business jacket. I ran down the stairs stopping at the kitchen to get an apple, and was out the door. With the apple in my mouth I pulled on the jacket buttoning it as I headed to the museum.

The day hadn't been very busy mostly school children for a fieldtrip; the spirit world has four schools. The elementary, middle, high, and college. So most of the day I was giving a tour of the museum. Kyo got the worsted of the day, while had the kids from the elementary school, Kyo had the High school kids; high school kids tend to not listen and touch things. After five the museum is closed to the public, except those who work in the spirit world. Kyo came into the library holding a phone. "hey Sam, Keonma's on the phone, something about a new case" I nodded and took the phone. "Yes?" I asked "Sam, I'm sending my spirit detectives your way to gather info about a new case. I want you to help as much as possible." I sighed, "can't Kyo do it? I'm up to my neck in research about the fire stone." "No Kyo can't, you know your why around the museum and the library. Besides I was thinking about putting you on the team." Keonma said with a sigh. "No with out Kyo I'm not." I said flatly "fine" said the baby. I hung up and made a space for the detectives.

After about ten minutes talking could be heard just outside the library door. With a sigh I stood and put my jacket on. I walked to the door and opened it just as they reached it. I ignored the surprised faces, and stepped aside to let them in. "I am Sam, I will be helping you in your case," I said as they filed in. "and this is Kyo, my partner" Kyo walked out of one the rows with a arm full of books. Kyo nodded his head and placed the books on the table that I had prepared. "I'm Kurama, this is Yuske, Kuwabara, and Hiei." Said the man with long red hair. I nodded and led them to the table. "What do you need to know?" I asked sitting down at the end of the table. "The fire stone" said Yuske. I grinned, "Keonma Baby, so that what you wanted."

They gave me a weird look. "You see Sam here has been doing research on the fire stone, for the last what? Ten years?" Kyo asked me. "Yeah, and I still haven't found it" I said scratched my head in frustration. "Why would **you** need the Fire stone? I can't sense any demon in you let alone fire demon." Said Hiei glaring. I looked away and stood. I walked away. "You know she's as much a fire demon as you Hiei, she just hides it. Where she comes from, being a fire demon is like having a death sentence." Said Kyo. Hiei Hned and teleported away. "God and Keonma wants us on the same team?" said Kyo. The others nodded, and began studying. I had left to the forest behind the museum. I sat in a tree, and sighed. I just over reacted I thought, I stood and jumped out of the tree and landed on Hiei. Hiei fell face first into the ground. He pushed me off and glared.

I laughed at the sight. Hiei's face was covered in mud and his hair had leaves and twigs. I held my sides as I laughed. After a few minutes I calmed down. Hiei was still pissed and tried to get the leaves and stuff out of his hair. I giggled and walked behind him; he sat on the ground. I started to carefully pull them out, Hiei just sat there not moving as I did so. "What did he mean?" asked Hiei in a soft voice. "Hmm?" I asked. "About where you came from, meant a death sentence if you're a fire demon?" said Hiei. I stopped what I was doing and sat next to him. I was born in the ice land; my father was a fire demon. Fire and ice don't mix well." I said with my head down. "A forbidden child?" asked Hiei. I nodded. "I didn't know there were others, I always thought I was the only one," said Hiei.


End file.
